commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
MegatronDBZ
MegatronDBZ is a commentator that began making commentaries in November of 2017. Background MegatronDBZ's introduction to the Commentary Community was not a positive one. On November 5th of 2017, he uploaded a video titled "The Doodletones Rant." This video is also one of Megatron's most infamous videos, as he brought back dead drama from 2016 (Doodletones v. Just a Robot, Doodletones v. Mister Metokur.) Doodletones would then make a commentary on said video, and shortly after, Megatron disowned the video and apologized for his actions. Following this, Megatron would begin to make commentaries, with his first true commentary being on Jake Paul. However, after that, things would go downhill for Megatron, many of the commentaries he put out after that point would be filled with points that were too subjective, or even some that were plagiarized. This would effect many of Megatron's commentaries, including his commentaries on Jonah Smith, SpaceGuru5, and Doodletones. The kirbystarwarrior Commentary and Megatron's "Rude Awakening" On January 16th, 2018, MegatronDBZ uploaded his commentary on kirbystarwarrior's Top Ten Worst Commentaries of 2017 video. It would go down as possibly his most infamous commentary, as it suffered from many of the same problems that some of his earliest commentaries suffered from, being overly subjective, and plagiarizing points from other commentators. Shortly after, The Video would be covered by both Jonah Smith and TheDarkCommentator. However, the one that affected Megatron the most was Jonah Smith's commentary. Megatron, after viewing Jonah's video, had a rude awakening. He realized he had become arrogant, cocky, and an overall bad commentator. He even considered leaving the CC. To this day he is thankful to Jonah Smith for the "rude awakening," as he felt he really needed it. The Rap Critic Commentary and Escape From Mediocrity After the infamous kirbystarwarrior commentary, MegatronDBZ had fallen into mediocrity. He felt that he couldn't improve, and therefore, he should just leave. However, after a little while, Megatron decided to stay. He realized that running away from the problem wasn't going to help. And shortly after this he put out a commentary on Rap Critic's top 10 Best Songs of 2017, specifically the entry on Joyner Lucas' song I'm Not Racist. This Commentary, although covered by DallSmick, was a good place to start over, as it would mark the beginning of his return from mediocrity. The Miney Crafter Saga Shortly after making the Rap Critic Commentary, Megatron would release a commentary on Miney Crafter(Currently Known as Sir Cappa) who made a commentary on Sketch TB. Megatron, in his video called Miney's video "The Worst Commentary of All Time," and shortly after Miney Crafter would respond to Megatron. Shortly After, MegatronDBZ would release a Co-Op With Sketch, in response to Miney's video on Megatron. The Co-Op was extremely well received, and, shortly after, Miney would take down his channel, after claiming to be a "troll." To this day, Megatron still doubts the idea that Miney/Cappa was ever trolling. Commentaries After The Co-op By the time of The Co-Op, Megatron had pretty much made a complete comeback. He felt that he had finally returned from his fall in to mediocrity, and commentaries after the Co-Op would be extremely well received.